


Restricted Sector

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eggpreg, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Judal, not one to obey warnings, breaks into the restricted zone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orsaverba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsaverba/gifts).



> ohhhhhhhhh boy. this was meant to be a drabble fill for juhaku + sci-fi but as you can see from the word count, it kind of got away from me. a lot.
> 
> so now it's got some fun kinky smut and weird sci-fi aliens and just. yeah. plz appreciate the longest one-shot I've ever written (fathomless & model family don't count, dragonofeternal co-wrote them with me ahaha), all thanks to my love of Judal getting stuffed full of eggs
> 
> (you're all welcome)
> 
>  **edit (1/15/17):** so after letting this sit for the past couple months, I've finally decided to do some edits on it. this was originally written as a request for someone who doesn't headcanon Judal as trans. I ended up censoring a lot of the actually smutty bits, and I think the writing suffered for it. so this is how it was always intended to be written: with Judal explicitly as a transman, instead of wishy washy vague bits.

Civilians are forbidden from the restricted zone. Honestly everyone, officially or not, should stay out, but this way it seems less terrifying to the general public.

Judal, however, is not one to obey posted warnings. Sure, everyone knows better than to trespass, but he still wants to see it for himself. He’s heard whispers of people vanishing into it, never to return, which makes it all the more appealing.

For a forbidden area, he would have expected more security. He’s greeted with locked gates and easily scaleable fences, with more warnings posted on them. The fence doesn’t even have wires on top. Easy work.

He glances around and tentatively grips the fence. When no alarms sound and no one comes running, he starts scaling it with practiced ease. He scrambles over it and jumps down, surveying the land in front of him.

At first, it doesn’t look any different from the barren desert he just came from, but he starts to pick out shapes in the distance. Buildings, maybe? He’s still too far out to tell, so Judal ventures closer, trekking across sand reddened by the setting sun.

Long shadows stretch towards him, like a path to a strange city. As he gets closer, he can see that it’s some sort of settlement. Weird. Why is a tiny city hidden way out here? He was expecting weird government cover ups, not an organized street plan.

Welp, no time like the present to find out!

Everything gets stranger the closer it gets, the architecture looking stranger than anything he’s ever seen. It’s foreign, but in a way that looks...wrong. He’s not quite sure how else to describe it. Judal shrugs it off, too curious to give up now, and keeps moving.

There’s an eerie silence as he approaches. He’s almost close enough to touch the furthest out buildings, and they have not gotten less weird now that he can see the details. They’re pristine metal, shiny and tinted different colors in sections, and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s in some cliche dystopian alien settlement. It looks like something out of an old sci-fi movie, and Judal nearly laughs. Maybe it _is_ an old movie set?

He walks through the streets, watching the sun glint off the polished walls, and he starts to get the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. He can’t see anyone, but he can feel it, pairs and pairs of eyes on him with no visible source. The silence feels almost oppressive, and Judal starts to wonder why everything looks so pristine if there’s no one here.

He swallows deeply. Maybe he should leave.

But he’s come this far. He wants answers more than his own safety; no one has ever said he makes the best decisions. And so he keeps moving forward, trying to make sense of what he’s seeing, until he feels a sharp sting on his neck and the world goes black.

x･x･x

Judal wakes up in pieces, one limb and appendage at a time, and his head is swimming. He can’t remember where he is or why he’s here; he can barely remember who he is at this point. This seems bad.

He shifts, trying to get more comfortable, and there’s resistance. It’s dim enough that he can’t quite see, but he can feel light - bracelets? cuffs? - on his wrists and ankles. They shouldn’t be keeping him from moving, but… He tugs experimentally, and can only move his arms a few inches. Great.

His memory comes back slowly, even worse than usual, and he tries to grasp at the bits that would explain where he is. He’s swimming through the sludge of half forgotten memories, dripping away from him, and he wants to scream.

Nothing but darkness and confusion. Awesome. Sometimes he hates his useless fucking head.

He was...exploring. Oh. Oh right, he broke into the restricted zone. Maybe the government caught him? That sounds about right.

Aw shit, he’s gonna get tortured by the government. This looks a lot cooler in movies. Right now he just feels achy and confused, which is...not that different than usual, but now he’s chained up.

Minutes stretch into hours, or maybe it’s the other way around. Time is funny even when he’s got a clock in front of him, and in the gloom of his imprisonment, Judal is lost. He hums to nothing, trying to count the slipping sands of time on the beats of an improvised song, and he waits for answers.

He’s dozing, bored of the situation but lacking the energy to get properly frustrated, when the door slides open. Huh. He hadn’t seen it there before. Judal cranes his neck to try to get a look at whoever’s entered, but he can’t quite see them from where he’s chained up.

“Hey-” he starts, and Judal hates the raspiness in his voice, and the nervous high note it decided to hit. He swallows, trying to clear his throat, before trying again. “Who are you fuckers?”

There’s no answer, just the soft swish of clothing as someone moves closer. It’s the same eerie silence from outside, and he struggles against his bonds.

“You can’t just ignore me! I have- I have rights, you know, I mean I was trespassing but you can’t just throw people in jail without telling them why,” Judal says, trying to stop himself from freaking out. If he panics he can’t escape. He has to stay calm. Or at least somewhat calm.

They move close enough that Judal can almost make out a face in the dim light, and he swears his eyes are playing tricks on him. No one has silvery skin, or solid black eyes like that. Maybe he really did stumble on a movie set and he’s being held captive by an actor as a joke?

He breathes in again, and tries to get a better look at his captor. “Hey, that’s some crazy ass makeup. So look, I’m sorry if I interrupted your movie or whatever but hey, I’m freaked out. Yeah. So you can let me go and I just won’t bother you anymore, okay?”

Still no answer. Yeah, he’s sufficiently worried again. “This isn’t cool, man.”

They reach down to release his ankles and Judal breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe he’s finally gotten through to them. His wrists come next, his captor freeing them from where they’re attached to the wall, but keeping them chained together. Alright, that’s still progress.

 _Come_ , he hears, and Judal shivers. It sounds wrong; it reverberates down to his bones and he wants to claw at his face. But his feet shuffle along against his will, despite wanting to run the other direction, and Judal feels a horrible creeping helplessness.

He follows them through the halls, a deep metallic blue, gleaming in the murky light of twilight, and shivers. The desert is cold once the sun drops, and he isn’t dressed for this. There was a jacket in his bag, but he’s pretty sure he’s never going to see that again. His captor moves strangely, almost gliding along the floor, and Judal doesn’t hear footsteps, just the the movement of silky fabric.

He may have made the first mistake of his life, and no one will even know that he admitted to it.

The hallway curves and slopes downward, spiraling into a deep basement, and Judal wants to run, wants to flee whatever fate is in store for him down there, but his body won’t listen. He feels trapped in his own skin, terrified and small. He hates it.

The path widens as they reach the very bottom, leading them into a well lit atrium. Judal finally gets a better look at his captor and feels the pit of his stomach drop out. It’s not human, that’s for sure. It looks...somewhat human, but so much of it doesn’t fit quite right that he knows it’s something else. There are reflective patches of silver on its dull blue-gray skin, solidly black eyes that look slick as oil, and strangely long fingers. Its clothes drape in strange ways, somewhat concealing its silhouette, and Judal isn’t sure if he wants to know just how different it is. At least it isn’t weirdly bald or missing a nose like some weird snake thing.

He follows it into a small room to their right. There’s another one of these strange beings - Judal doesn’t know what to call them yet, and he’s still in too much shock to try to sort it out in his head - and it gestures at him to come closer. His brain feels like it's moving through a fog, but Judal steps forward anyway, feet carrying him across the room until he’s standing in front of it.

They stand in silence as it looks over him, and then it glides to another part of the room. The original, Judal’s captor, appears beside him and releases the chain between his wrists. Judal breathes out, finally a bit hopeful, until it starts pulling his shirt off.

“Hey! Hey, stop that!” he yells, finally finding his voice. “I don’t want your weird pervy hands all over me!”

It pays no attention to him, removing his shirt and tugging his pants off his uncomfortably complacent body. He hates this, he hates feeling helpless and trapped, and Judal wants to shove it away, but he hasn’t been able to fight anything since he was captured.

The other one returns to stare at him, and Judal has never felt so exposed. It feels like they’re staring inside him, judging every ounce of flesh and spirit to him, and his skin itches as the silence stretches on. Is he going to be the subject of some horrible experiment? Some weird sex thing? God, he almost hopes it’s some weird sex cult...otherwise he’s not sure what they’re going to do to him. He’ll take weird sex over getting vivisected by whatever these things are.

Hopefully it’s not both.

Eventually the second one starts draping him in soft silks, twisting them in elaborate knots and pinning them together with polished metal clasps. It would be comfortable if it didn’t leave him feeling exposed, like some sort of pretty doll. He’s nudged into a chair, one of them wiping off his smudged makeup and putting something new and different on while another comes in to do his hair. In another situation he would love to be this pampered, but he knows this isn’t being done to be polite. He can feel the wrongness of it to his very core, and Judal can do nothing but sit tall and proud.

They finish, leaving him to the first alien. He’s pulled to his feet, and his wrists are chained back together, before being led back to the atrium. The metal floor feels cold on his bare feet, and Judal can’t help but shiver. The clothes feel smooth on his skin but they do nothing to keep him warm or covered. It’s uncomfortable.

Judal wants to fidget, maybe pull the fabric tighter around him, but with his wrists chained and his body refusing to listen to him anyway, he’s left following complacently.

At the end of the room, there’s a small raised platform with another of these...beings...sitting on a throne. The air almost crackles with energy around it, and Judal can tell this is someone important. This could be good, or really terrible. Who fucking knows? Not him!

He’s forced to a stop when they reach the end. Judal looks up and sucks in a breath. Oh. This one is actually really stunning, strangely erotic and terrifying all at once. If this wasn’t the most horrifying experience of his life, Judal would be able to appreciate it better. Damn it.

He stands in the uncomfortable silence that follows, his skin prickling with the cold and the strange touch of the air around him, and tries to understand what’s happening. There has to be some sort of communication between the beings here, and he wants to know. Is it getting permission to fuck him up? Or instructions on what to do with him?

 _Go to him_ , reverberates in his head, ringing is his thoughts without a single word being spoken. He’s going to have a headache if this keeps up. Judal numbly walks ahead, nearly slipping on the slippery metal stairs, but righting himself in time. He stands proudly in front of- him. Apparently these things have genders. Sure.

Up close, he looks younger than the others he met. Softer features but sharp eyes, even if one of them is a murky gray instead of smooth pitch black, and there’s a mottled texture to some of his skin. He holds himself with confidence though, prideful hauteur obvious in his posture.

With a tight nod, Judal’s captor is dismissed, leaving the two of them alone. He reaches out and presses a hand to Judal’s forehead, and everything goes blindingly white for a second. Judal reels back, groaning from the discomfort and clutching at his head the best he can.

“You prefer the spoken word, do you not?” he asks, and Judal has never felt so glad to hear someone speak. “I have heard it can be a bit overwhelming otherwise.”

Judal manages to pull himself together enough to stand up straight again. “Yeah,” he croaks, and coughs to clear his throat a bit. “Speaking is you know. Normal. That weird mind shit fucked up my head.”

“I see. Well, you are welcome to communicate this way. Come with me,” he tells Judal, and gestures to the left.

He hesitates before following, the same uncomfortable complacency pushing his body through the motions. This is fine. Everything is fucked up and weird and his body won’t listen to what he wants from it but sure, it’s fine, life is always falling apart around him.

They go through another hallway, this one narrower and tinted rich deep purples and blues, until he holds up a hand to stop Judal. They’re standing in front of a wall that looks just as pristinely polished as the rest of the hallway, but Judal watches him press his fingers to it and it slides away to reveal another passage. Huh.

This one twists deeper underground, tight curves practically pushing him against his captor to keep up, and it finally opens into a wide room. It’s draped in more of the soft silks that seem to be all anyone wears in this weird ass compound, and the lighting feels warmer. It’s almost comfortable, oddly, and Judal shakes his head to clear the thought.

The door to the room slides shut, leaving a spotless wall in its place, and Judal sucks in his breath. He’s trapped in here, wherever it is.

“You may call me Hakuryuu,” he says politely. “What may I call you?”

“Judal,” he answers

“You are a lovely gift,” Hakuryuu tells him, and Judal shivers. Oh. That sounds bad. Questionable, at the very least.

He glances around, at the plush pillows padding the floor and the warmly lit silks, and swallows nervously. Oh god. It is a weird sex thing. He’s pretty sure he’s been abducted by aliens for a weird sex thing and it’s horrifying now that it isn’t just a nebulous possibility but instead the thing that is happening to him right now.

“Thanks,” he manages. “I think? Seriously, people aren’t given as presents, that’s actually really fucked up.”

Hakuryuu - which isn’t even an alien sounding name, now that Judal thinks about - merely shrugs. “It may not be normal for you, but it is quite common. Besides, I was told that you were trespassing. There are much worse fates than this for you.”

Judal backs up a bit, trying to put some distance between them. Maybe if he can get the door open a bit, he can slip through and run… “That’s not really reassuring, you know. How do I know you don’t like, eat your partners after your strange sexy mating time. Or whatever, I dunno.”

“I would not eat my partners,” Hakuryuu says, looking affronted. “You entered my territory of your own free will, despite being warned, and you should be willing to accept the consequences.”

“The warnings didn’t say anything about, you know, all of this!” he says, gesturing wildly and nearly falling over. Shit, having his wrists still bound together has put him off balance. He has to try to stay calm.

Hakuryuu glides forward, too close for Judal to feel comfortable anymore, and lightly touches Judal’s cheek. His hand is smooth, slightly cooler than what he expected, and it’s almost enough to calm him down.

“To my knowledge, they are not specific,” Hakuryuu tells him, hand slipping lower to rest on his shoulder.

Judal nods, unsure of what to say next. His feet don’t want to move and he can only try to hold onto his pride as Hakuryuu starts to undo the clasps on his robes. Deft fingers untwist all the elaborate knots holding the silks on Judal, and they fall around his feet in waves. At least Hakuryuu doesn’t stare him like he’s some specimen under glass like his first captor did.

“Relax,” Hakuryuu says. “You will feel better if you do.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that,” Judal snaps. “You’re not the one being coerced into this.”

“As I said, you are only here because of your own inability to heed warnings.” Hakuryuu looks annoyed, and Judal feels vindicated. Good. Maybe they can _both_ have a bad time.

Hakuryuu takes his wrists and removes the cuffs, and Judal stares at him. “You aren’t free to go. But you will be more comfortable without those.”

“Damn right I will be,” Judal responds. Hakuryuu releases his hands and gestures at the soft pile on the floor. Ah. He supposes it’s...time. His wrists are free, though. Maybe he should still try to make a break for it.

Judal takes too long to decide, and so Hakuryuu takes one of his hands, pulling him close and then down into the pillows together. It happens too quickly for him to struggle, and Judal makes a very undignified squeak when he falls. There’s some shifting and he’s laying on his back, staring up at the very alien being above him, exposed and at such a disadvantage that it’s paralyzing.

He doesn’t like how comfortable it is.

There’s a hand between his legs, and Judal squirms backwards into the pillows. “I don’t-” he tries to say, and Hakuryuu shakes his head.

“You’ll be fine,” Hakuryuu assures him, even as he reaches down to stroke him. Judal bites his lip and looks away, refusing to watch. It’s almost tentative, with how lightly Hakuryuu is touching him, as if a fucked up alien rape master could be shy about such things. He hates how sweet the touch feels. His captor leans in and kisses him behind the ear, and as Judal gasps at the touch he gets a lovely breath of how sweet the alien smells. Familiar, almost, like something sweet and gentle and nearly forgotten from youth. Judal takes a deep breath, trying to steady the panic in his thoughts as he feels Hakuryuu's hand slowly start to move on him again, and the smell calms him.

Hakuryuu’s touch leaves him slick and hungry for more, and Judal can’t help the needy gasp when he moves his hand away. He just wants more of this, this hazy comfort that’s finally helped him relax. Then there’s a finger pressing in him, stretching him open, and he almost wants to clamp down to force it out. Hakuryuu nips and kisses at his shoulders and up his neck, sucking lightly at a bit of skin right behind his ear, and Judal thinks he might melt into the pillows.

He squirms when Hakuryuu slips another finger in him, slowly working him open as he continues to stroke him lightly. It’s too light, not enough to get him off, and Judal tries to get more. He can feel his tight cunt relaxing around Hakuryuu’s slick fingers as he’s spread open and Judal ruts up against his fingers.

Judal whines when Hakuryuu pulls his fingers out, feeling empty and needy all at once. But it’s worth it for the sight of Hakuryuu removing his own robes, soft fabrics coming off to reveal more silvery skin with mottled scars, and Judal sucks in a breath. He can appreciate this. Hakuryuu has a physique well fitting a king, and Judal takes his time letting his eyes wander down his body. He's mostly humanoid, which is good. There aren't too many nasty surprises waiting for him outside of the elegant, reflective markings down Hakuryuu's chest which guide his eye down to…

Oh.

Oh that's… a little more in line with the idea of alien royalty.

Between Hakuryuu's legs is something decidedly different, thick at its base and tapering to a thinner tip, with more of the reflective markings on ridges on the shaft. He feels like he’s about to star in his own terrible hentai, and Judal swallows thickly. 

Hakuryuu leans back down over him, brushing hair from his face. "There’s no need to be nervous." Judal can feel Hakuryuu's cock brushing between his legs, slick and lusting. "You’ll enjoy it." 

He feels sinfully warm, and Judal takes a deep breath of the sweet smell as he angles his hips so Hakuryuu can slide into him. The tip slips in with ease, though Judal can feel an ache as he pushes further in. He’s not sure he’s meant to be this full but he wants it, wants every last inch of it, even as a tiny corner of his mind tries to remind him that he didn’t want this earlier. Hakuryuu slips further in and Judal groans, banishing any complaints from his mind, and begs for more.

There’s some resistance as he tries to take it in, his cunt stretched further than it’s ever been, even in his most ambitious moments, and Judal’s almost afraid he won’t be able to take it.

“You’re not-” he starts, and moans loudly as Hakuryuu’s weird alien cock twists inside him. “Yeah, okay, that was good. Keep, keep doing that.”

Hakuryuu has one hand on his hips, keeping him steady as he thrusts, slowly pushing further in with each thrust, and Judal can’t do much more than try to relax. He feels like he can’t take anymore but every part of him is begging for it, and-

There’s a satisfying noise as Hakuryuu fully sheathes himself in Judal's slick cunt, and Judal feels deliciously full. He almost wants to see what it looks liked, stretched this wide around something so alien, but some part of him is still sober enough to stop himself.

Still, Judal can’t resist reaching down to feel it, gasping as his fingers brush up against Hakuryuu. He feels so full and so close to him that he can't help but stroke his clit, relishing the blissed out joy it brings.

He revels in the feeling of fullness as Hakuryuu ruts against him, enjoying the writhing member inside him, even as it somehow pushes even deeper. Everything has him so stretched that he barely notices the swelling at Hakuryuu’s base, stretching his entrance even wider, until it’s started to move through him.

It’s strange, even stranger than everything else that’s happening, and Judal swears he feels something sliding through Hakuryuu’s shaft, pressing its way out, until there’s a pop as it forces itself deep in him.

Judal is still with it enough to know that probably is something to worry about, and he tries to say something. “Hey- Hey, Hakuryuu,” he says, only to feel similar swelling happening again. “Wait, what is that?”

Hakuryuu brushes some of the hair out of his face, looking all too fond for the situation, and Judal shudders. “I’m going to fill you with my eggs,” he tells him softly, and it’s enough to shock Judal out of the rosy bliss he’s been in.

“What? Whoa, okay, no, I don’t want to be part of that kind of alien-” he groans loudly as another - egg, oh fuck, they really are eggs - slides into him. This is wrong. This is so many levels of fucked up that Judal doesn’t know where to begin. He tries to pull back only to have the sickening realization that Hakuryuu’s cock is swollen too large to get out and Judal clamps down on it in panic.

The base feels that much bigger now that he’s tightened around it, and he can feel the next few eggs slide through it in rapid succession, popping out of the tip and deep into him. Oh god. “No, no, they can’t go that far in,” he moans, squirming again and only succeeding in sending waves of pleasure through himself. Fuck. 

Hakuryuu merely kisses his forehead and tells him to relax again, and Judal wants to screech in frustration but can only gasp and moan as he feels more eggs force themselves into him.

“I- I can’t, oh fuck me, that’s too much,” Judal gasps out, a deep ache forming as his body stretches to accommodate the brood.

“You’re making this difficult,” Hakuryuu pants, nipping at Judal’s ear until he moans, sweet rosy thoughts clouding his thoughts again, and the ache in his swollen stomach turns pleasant.

Judal loses himself to the warm tightness of eggs pushing into him, one hand clutching his stomach to feel it twitch and swell as more eggs fill him up. He should be disgusted but it feels so good, so _right_ to be swollen with Hakuryuu’s eggs, and he tries to spread his himself wider open for more.

With a final groan, the last few eggs slide into Judal, followed by a splurt of hot sticky liquid. He feels swollen and stretched and full, and he whines softly when Hakuryuu pulls out. His cunt is still gaping wide and it feels empty without Hakuryuu’s cock filling it up.

He glances up to see Hakuryuu admiring the cum dripping out of him, and Judal aches to be close to him again. “Come hold me,” he manages, voice rough from moaning, and he can’t even bring himself to feel ashamed.

Hakuryuu nods, taking the time to wipe him off with some of stray silks. Judal thinks he might have been wearing some of them earlier, but he enjoys being fussed over to complain. He lays there, watching Hakuryuu clean off his thighs and entrance, and feels warm all over. Safe. Distantly, he knows he shouldn’t, but his head is fuzzy with tiredness.

Once he’s satisfied that Judal is sufficiently cleaned up, Hakuryuu curls up around him, one hand supporting Judal’s heavy stomach. It’s still wrong and foreign and terrifying, somewhere deep in his thoughts, but for now Judal ignores it and gives into his exhaustion, falling asleep in Hakuryuu’s warm embrace.

x･x･x

For the second time in far too short a timespan, Judal wakes up confused. He doesn’t recognize his surroundings, and his body aches all over. His head feels even more like a jumbled mess than usual, scattered thoughts of a terrifyingly beautiful alien mixed with his memories of-

Oh, right. He _was_ captured by aliens after breaking into the restricted zone.

Judal hesitates for moment, a bit worried for the answer he’ll get, before reaching down to feel his stomach. He’s still swollen, full of strange alien eggs. Fuck him sideways, he was hoping at least that part was a dream.

But no, he’s some alien’s breeding pet. Judal shivers, uncomfortable with the warm feelings that thought gives him.

He breathes in deeply, trying to keep himself calm. He has no idea how to get these eggs out of him, and he’s pretty sure he can’t make a run for it in this...condition.

Hakuryuu slips into the room, impeccably dressed and carrying a tray. Something smells delicious, and Judal realizes that he hasn’t had anything to eat since well before he was captured. He doesn’t care if it’s more fucked up alien shit, Judal hopes that he brought food.

“Good afternoon,” Hakuryuu says quietly, kneeling to bring the tray to him. There’s some bland looking broth and thin crackers, but it’s better than nothing.

Judal reaches for it, and Hakuryuu hands him the tray. He digs in, slurping at the broth until it’s gone, before chowing down on the crackers. He doesn’t care how undignified he looks; this guy stuffed him full of eggs last night. He’s not allowed to judge how he eats.

Hakuryuu sits next to him calmly, though Judal thinks this might be an awkward silence instead of just one of the creepy ones that usually happen around these aliens. Huh.

“Look buddy,” Judal says, gesturing at him with a cracker. “You started this mess. You don’t get to sit around feeling awkward about it.”

“I have no idea-” Hakuryuu starts, but Judal cuts him off.

“No, see, you have to love me now. I decided,” he says, and goes back to the crackers. Shit, he’s so hungry. He hopes there are more of these somewhere, or maybe some other food? Hopefully they’re not the kind of aliens that eat really fucked up things, like live squirming snakes or the still beating hearts of their enemies.

Hakuryuu blinks, confused. “I wasn’t aware humans wanted continued contact after this sort of experience.”

“Look, I’m not gonna be the guy who gets stuffed with alien eggs and left to raise them alone. I don’t want to be part of some fuckin Lifetime story.”

At that, Hakuryuu smiles, just a little, and Judal grins back at him.

“Anyway, why don’t you get me some more of these tasty cracker things and then tell me about this weird alien world you’ve got here, since I’m sticking around.”

It could be worse, he supposes.


End file.
